Spiral's Curve
by Starr Bryte
Summary: Hitsuzen. Unalterable fate. Second verse, same as the first. Will it change anything, I wonder? Somethings change, some stay the same. This time he will save her. This time they will get their happy ending. He promised. Long and long ago. Hitsuzen. Fate.
1. Glass

**Dear Reader,**

**This is going to be another epic fanfiction. Hopefully it won't be as big as Book of Days (which still needs to be updated…oops…). I hope you like it. This was a plot bunny that came out of nowhere and smacked me in the face. I'll be putting the disclaimers at the end of the chapter so that people won't be spoiled for the plot. I still have to decide where to post this thing. Anyway… Enjoy the Introduction to my newest epic fanfic: "Spiral's Curve".**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Glass.

Sand heated and cooled by fire and wind.

Smooth and clear and unforgiving.

Visually non-existent.

Physically daunting.

Unyielding.

Cold.

Uncaring.

Unfeeling.

Not even a milimeter thick.

So thin and fragile.

So strong and unbreakable.

A barrier between them .

So small an obstacle.

So great an obstacle.

Blocking one from the other.

He could barely feel the warmth of her hands pressed against his. Her tiny, delicate hands dwarfed by his. Behind her and all around them pieces of the world were breaking apart and floating upward towards the cavernous maw above.Behind her the Chamber of Fayth glowed and trembled and keened with power unleashed. The Aeon trapped within struggling to be freed, to bind its soul to hers. Above Sin waited. Watching. Patient. Above the Fayth spun in a blue white cyclone of water and light. He didn't care about that. Nothing mattered. Nothing but her and what blocked her from his grasp. So close. So far.

All that he saw was her. The soft resignation and intense sadness in her eyes. Those Al Bhed green irises filling with tears. Her lips moved but he couldn't hear her. She wasn't afraid. There was little she was afraid of. There was no fear. Not for herself. Only grief and a terrible resignation. He held enough fear for the both of them. A soundless growl of rage escaped his throat as his hands clenched into fists and he pounded against the barrier until his knuckles bruised and his skin broke open and blood stained the already scraped and scarred skin of his arms. He only stopped when she smacked the barrier with the palms of her hands and shook her head violently, worry open on her face. A choked sob of frustration rose in his throat and his eyes blurred as he slumped, defeated. She smiled, small and trembling.

Then her eyes began to glow with a summoner's light. And the glow spread until her entire body was alight. Behind her tendrils of light from the Chamber stretched and lengthened. From above the cyclone of souls flashed and reached downward. The Chamber flashed and the tendrils seemed as wings above her back, gently lifting her away. He yelled and pounded his fists desperately against the glass. There was no sound. None but the faint Hymn which could not be silenced, even after all this time. It was only when her reaching fingers left his that she screamed, showing him how terrified she was. Fear. She was afraid. She scrabbled desperately at the smooth surface. Her lips forming his name and hands grasping towards him helplessly. And it was only when she disappeared into the darkness that his mouth formed her name in a hopeless cry.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The mutual warmth that is unknown_

_A single pane of glass_

_Declares the beginning of everything…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To those of you who guess correctly, I send my love! Yes! A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles/ Final Fantasy X Crossover! I was playing X-2 around the same time as I was reading the manga. I binge read the entire manga and then spent more time than I should obsessing over it. Not healthy in the brain space was I when my psychosis birthed this little gem. I'll be attempting to keep to the manga as much as possible, but soon, in accordance to the f4#'d up plot of Tsubasa, I'm going to have to go my own way. Because of the fact that I am an obsessed fan and the fact that I'm reading a fanlation, some this will be different according to my own mental translation and many hours of debate with my friends. We'll see how this ends up. And no I'm not abandoning Book of Days. I'll be updating it according to my inspiration… **

**On a side note… To those who have never played Final Fantasy X and are about to leave out of confusion… Worry not! The next chapter is a prologue in which I try to summarize FFX and the history of the fanfic. But I really suggest you play the game. It kicks $$...**

**I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy X, X-2. **

**Love To My Friends and Loved ones. **

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**


	2. A Historical Reference Of Occuance

**Dear Reader,**

**This is the prologue to Spiral's Curve! Welcome! In the tradition of Book of Days I've taken the history of Spira, starting from the end of X-2 and ran with it as far and as fast as I could. I tried to compact it so that it explained the historical background of this fanfic without confusing people. If confused review me and I'll mess around with it. All in all it's not that important to the main storyline, but it helps to know that the world wasn't built on eggshells. Writing this hurt. A lot. So I hope you enjoy it because rewriting this now would be a b!&. **

**I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**

**I don't own XxxHolic. **

**I don't own Final Fantasy X, X-2.**

**Love to those I love.**

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three thousand years ago the Machina War tore our world of Spira apart. The Great Summoner Yevon had created the ultimate summon. Sin. Humanity's punishment. For a thousand years Sin terrorized Spira. Filled with religious fear the people worshipped Yvon and shunned Machina.

This became something of a problem for the Nomadic people known as the Al Bhed, whose entire culture revolved around machine. Scorned and shunned the Al Bhed remained mostly centralized around the desert island of Bikanel.

As the Holy City of Bevelle became more and more corrupt as the centuries passed the High Measters of Yevon began to rely on Machina more and more. The majority of the Al Bhed refused to be apart of such blasphemous dealings and sought to fight Sin on their own. Spira swiftly became divided between the Summoners, the Crusaders, the Al Bhed and, unbenowst to the general populace, the Measters. Many people died. The summoners, sacrifices to appease Sin, lived in eternal despair, their only hope the Calm that would follow their deaths.

For ten years Summoners trained and at ten years' end Sun would return. So would continue the spiral of death. The Measters bound Spira with laws and traditions, killing and imprisoning those who did not follow them.

It was in that time that a young Summoner, urged on by her Guardians, questioned tradition and went against the church of Yevon. Excommunicate and on the run she continued her pilgrimage for love of her people. She went on to defeat Sin forever.

Two years after her 'Eternal Calm' began the church of Yevon awoke the terror of the Machina war, turning Summons against Summoner. The Fayth were captured. Once again Spira was divided. New Yevon, Youth league and those who were neither. Now High Summoner, Yuna Brask and her cousins whent to battle again and again prevailed. Luck. Fate. Hitsuzen. Vegnagun was destroyed.

After that High Summoner Yuna completely dropped from the limelight. She married one of her guardians and traveled Spira. The Tudus Award is the highest accomplishment a Blitzball Player can attain. Yuna's Chocobo Ranch breeds the finest Chocobos in Spira.

The Legendary Historian, Paine, recoreded the grand rule of the three great leaders of Spira. Preator Baralai of New Yevon, Meyben Nooj of Youth League and Gippal of the Machine Faction. Public secreat was that she was mistress to all three. Rikku, Yuna's cousin and guardian, took her father's place and became Matriarch of the Al Bhed people. She had a violent on-off relationship with Gippal who, between Paine and Rikku, fathered five rambunctious and ambitious children who went on to continue his work in finding the balance between religion and progress.

Meyven Nooj married his long time lover, the Sphere Hunter LeBlanc, who ent on to head the Spere Hunter's Guild of Spira, which made great leaps in discovering Spira's lost treasures.

Preator Baralai never married, instead he continued his semi public affair with Paine and, rumor had it, Gippal and Rikku as well. The web of friendship that formed with Yuna at it's center grew with children marrying into the web and grandchildren marrying out of it. But happy times for one marked by fate never last forever.

In the fiftieth year of Yuna's Calm the body of Auron, the Legendary Guardian, was found, half embedded in the stone of a secret came below the sacred mountain of Gagazet. His soul spoke to the Ronso Elder Kimahru and foretold the end of peace. Rikku, Yuna, Paine and the Guardians sealed the cave and kept itse secrets well hidden.

Less than thirty years later a man by the name of Fe Wang Reed was excavating between Zanarkand and Gagazet following the rumor of Auron's tomb. Instead he found the Sphere of Yevon, the diary of the man who nearly destroyed Spira. Now in their eighties Lulu and Wakka prepared for the worst as their grand-daughter, one of the workers on the sight, sent home letters of Fei Wang's growing obsession.

The Reed family was, at that time, rising in fame for their advances in magic and technology advancements. The eldest son, Clow, had made a name for himself by creating a set of cards that could, with the help of a key shaped scepter that acted as a magic conduit, be activated to show a life-like hologram of an aeon. Fei Wang, the younger son, rankled in his brother's shadow, history books could later proclaim. But the truth of the matter is that no one knows for certain what happened. Historians write that Yuna's calm lasted for nearly seventy years before the sky grew dark and Clow Reed, along with his rumored current love; a black sorcorress of dubious reknown, disappeared.

This is where the history books end for in that time Yuna, her guardians and Recorder Paine vanished without a trace. Without their beloved icon, Spira was thrown into chaos. Lunne and Shuyin, the eldest of Yuna's grandchildren took command. Lenne, with her unifying authority, and Shuyin, with his sense of leadership, soon brought the panic and discord into a modicum of control.

In the decades to come tragedy after tragedy struck Spira. The holy forests of Macalania finally died and with it the few forest spirits that remained. Sickness and famine spread, decimating the already depleted Guado. Without their leader the Ronso began to withdraw intot he mountains. Without a blood heir Kimahri had appointed the twins, Lian and Ayde, to rule, before his disappearance.

An age of darkness decended as a monster, many claimed was Sin, rampaged. For sixteen years Spira lived in unending rear, only protected by the temples, which still held some mysterious holy powers.

In the twentieth year since Yuna's disappearance Preator Lenne's daughter Bianca was traveling to visit relatives in Bikanel when her airship was attacked by "Sin". In desperation and fear she called to her ancestors for help. She was answered. The first summoning in nearly a century blew "Sin" away. Close to death Bianca dragged herself into a cave near an oasis. Inside she found the embedded body of Leader Rikku. Nursed back to health by the fading Cactaurs of the Cactus Nation. Believed to be dead Summoner Bianca traveled Spira in disguise, collecting guardians as she went. In her travels she discovered the resting places of Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri and Tidus. Rikku; Bikanel, Yuna, Bevelle; Lulu, Besaid; Wakka, Luca; Kimahri, Calm Lands; Auron, Gagazet; Tidus, Zanarkand. With the strength of their Aeons and Hitsuzen weighing heavily upon her sould Bianca faced "Sin" again. She survived by the mereset margin and "Sin" was sealed away. Horribly maimed she was manteled High Summoner, the first in almost a century. Although "Sin" was sealed there were still attacks on the people. As the years passed the number of SUmmoners began to rise and the tradition of puilgrimages were eventually restored.

However, many questions still remained unanswered to this day. Who or what is this creature proclaimed to be Sin reborn? Where did this creature come from and for what purpose? Why were Yuna and her Guardians sealed as Fayth? By what means shall Sin be defeated once again?

The answers may never be known…

_-**"A History of Spira; chapter thirty-two: The Second Coming of Sin"**_

**_Fujitaka Kishimoto, Archeologist, Historian. Bikanel Island, Home._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hitsuzen... Destiny... Referring to an event that would definitely happen... Without it nothing is possible...From one thing, you see, many other things can be imagined... What I just said now... Was from the Kodansha Learning Dictionary 2nd Edition..._" - Yuuko Ichihara

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
